Entre les mots
by Gibi
Summary: Henry se rend au chevet de Shawn qui vient d'avoir un accident de moto.


N/A : Hum.. Il y a quelqu'un ? Non ? Et bien tant pis... C'est avec un grand honneur que j'inaugure la section française de "Psych" ! En espérant quelle connaîtra rapidement une croissance exponentielle ! Et aux deux âmes perdues (Esto no es un fic en española... en espérant que je ne viens pas d'insulter tous les personnes parlant l'espagnole) : Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages appartiennent à Steve Frank, USA Network et NBC Universal Television Studio.

* * *

**ENTRE LES MOTS**

Henry Spencer s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de patient. Mais avec un fils tel que Shawn, parfois, il lui arrivait d'être légèrement énervé. Et on pouvait dire qu'à ce moment précis, il était passablement irrité. Et cela pouvait ce concevoir. Après tout, il avait été tiré du lit, en pleine nuit, par un coup de fil lui annonçant que Shawn venait d'être admis aux urgences suite à un accident de moto.

Il avait toujours dit à son fils d'abandonner cet engin de mort. Mais comme d'habitude, Shawn n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, juste pour embêter son père. Et voilà le résultat ! Là-dessus Henry était formel, cet enfant n'avait qu'un but dans la vie : le faire enrager ! Et il y était presque parvenu. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il attendait dans une morne salle d'attente, où il avait eu comme compagnons d'infortune, une jeune couple avec un bébé braillard, trois étudiants qui avaient trop bu et qui avaient sûrement du confondre un mur avec une porte, et un drogué qui espérait une dose de n'importe quoi, tant que cela soit bon. Donc oui, Henri avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour en vouloir à Shawn... sauf que justement, c'était Shawn !

"La famille de Shawn Spencer ?" appela un jeune homme en blouse blanche et aux traits tirés.

Henry se leva, tout en se demandant si le médecin avait bien l'âge légal pour professer, et depuis quand il n'avait plus utilisé de lit autre que pour ses patients !

"Henry Spencer. Je suis le père de Shawn" se présenta-t-il, en sentant son coeur battre plus vite et ses mains devenir moites. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à se répéter que son fils allait bien, qu'il avait toujours eu de la chance, et qu'encore une fois, il allait s'en tirer. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait face au médecin...

"Votre fils a une fracture nette du tibia, ainsi que le poignet fêlé, tout comme deux côtes, tout ça du côté droit. Une troisième côte c'est cassée, mais n'a heureusement perforé aucun organe. Il souffre aussi d'une très légère commotion, son casque lui a très certainement sauvé la vie !" précisa le jeune docteur. "En d'autre terme, cela aurait pu être pire ! Il pourra probablement sortir la semaine prochaine."

"Vous pensez pouvoir le garder une semaine ?" demanda Henry, avec dans une voix une sorte de 'bonne chance !' qui fit hausser les sourcils au jeune homme. "Je peux le voir ? Quitte à m'être levé et à avoir attendu, autant que cela ne soit pas pour rien !"

"Oui, bien sûr... Suivez-moi" répondit le médecin, légèrement désarçonné par l'attitude d'Henry. Il avait plus l'habitude à des familles complètement dévastées, même lorsqu'il venait leur annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

L'ancien policier n'ajouta rien et le suivit à travers les couloirs encore vides et silencieux de l'hôpital.

"Ne vous occupez pas des machines. Ce n'est qu'une précaution. D'ici vingt-quatre heures, elles auront disparu. Votre fils est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il vous semble groggy ou étrange" expliqua rapidement le praticien.

"Vous ne connaissez pas mon fils" répliqua Henry en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Le médecin vérifia rapidement que tout allait bien, puis laissa cet étrange père et son fils en tête à tête.

Shawn était plus pâle que d'habitude. Sa jambe droite, plâtrée, reposait sur un coussin. Et malgré les mots du jeune médecin, Henry ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec une certaine appréhension les machines qui entouraient son fils.

"Ah, Shawn ! Je me demande ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu veuilles me faire mourir avant l'âge" grogna-t-il, en attrapant une chaise en plastique.

Il observa le visage de son unique enfant pendant plusieurs minutes. Shawn paraissait plus âgé et sérieux... peut-être le vrai Shawn ? Et si cela avait été plus grave ? Mais Henry préférait ne pas y penser. Il avait été flic, et il savait que ce genre de questions, il fallait mieux les éviter si on ne voulait pas devenir fou. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un faible gémissement.

"Shawn ?"

Le faux psychique bougea très légèrement, provoquant une grimace de douleur.

"... Pa ?"

"Shawn ! Ouvre les yeux !" lui ordonna Henry.

"Peux pas" murmura le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression que ses paupières pesaient des tonnes.

"Ca, c'est ce que tu crois."

La phrase eut l'effet escompté, et Shawn parvient au prix d'un grand effort à les ouvrir. Il plaqua rapidement sa main non blessée sur son visage pour se protéger de la lumière trop violente. Henry baissa l'intensité.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Comme si un éléphant m'avait marché dessus" parvient-il à articuler, en essayant de se redresser, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de douleur.

"Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille plus de trente secondes" râla Henry, tout en posant une main réconfortante sur celle de son fils.

"Qu'est qui c'est passé ?" demanda alors Shawn, en jetant un regard curieux autour de lui.

"Ce que je t'ai toujours prédit. Tu as eu un accident stupide avec ton imbécile de moto" raconta rapidement Henry, d'un ton bourru.

"Tu ne l'as jamais aimée... Elle l'a toujours sentie, tu sais !" se moqua Shawn.

"Et tu ne peux donc pas être sérieux, non plus ! Tu aurais pu te..." mais Henry se coupa net, en voyant que son fils était retombé dans les bras de Morphée. "... Tu aurais pu te tuer" finit-il dans un murmure, en recouvrant doucement son fils.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shawn, et pas un factice, un pour faire rire. Non, un vrai sourire. Henry regarda l'heure. Après tout, il pouvait toujours rester jusqu'au prochain passage du médecin, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Puis après, il appelerait Gus... peut-être !


End file.
